


Viva Las Vegas

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing story of Callen and Cassie and the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Viva Las Vegas

Authors notes: To everyone who is following my Vegas series here is the next instalment. This story will center around Callen and Cassie and their own trip to Vegas. It will also have lots of Densi and the twins. I also plan on one more in the series after this that will take place a few years down the road. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked and followed the other parts of the series.

I look forward to many more reviews.

Cassie was sitting in Callen's chair staring out at nothing. Callen stood in the kitchen watching her. He was on the phone with Hetty telling her what happened.

"He knew she was becoming an agent Hetty. Someone in DC must have contacted him."

"Well it wasn't me, or Granger. I'm not sure who Richard is still in contact with that would have told him but I will look into it."

"Hetty he threw her out. I didn't know what to do so I helped her pack and brought her home with me."

"How is she doing?"

"Not good. She in shock right now."

"Bring her in with you tomorrow. I'll have the paper work waiting for her to sign."

Callen put his phone down and went into the living room. "Cassie you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"You want me to unpack your stuff for you?"

Cassie looked at Callen. "I hope you have room for it all." She smirked at Callen and he laughed.

"Yeah I think I can fit it all in among my stuff."

Callen helped her hang up her clothing and showed her two empty draws she could use. Cassie put her stuff in the bathroom and her lap top in the living room for now.

She found Callen looking around the room. "Something wrong?"

"No just thinking I need to buy a couch."

"You don't have to just because I'm here."

"I know but it would be nice to have one."

Callen pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Hetty wants me to bring you in tomorrow. She'll have your paperwork ready."

"Ok."

Cassie decided to go and try to get some sleep. She got ready for bed and just laid there for a few hours. Around midnight Callen came in and got into bed with her. She felt him wrap his arms around her and fell asleep not long after.

The next morning Callen pulled up to the Mission.

"Seriously your secret base is in an abandoned building?"

"Things are not always what they seem." Said Callen leading her into the heavy wooden doors.

They walked into the main area and Cassie turned in a circle looking around. "Cool the bat cave."

Sam came over to give her a hug. "Yep and that make me batman."

"Who says your batman?" said Callen.

"I do, you can be robin and Kensi can be batgirl."

"So how does that make me?" asked Deeks.

Callen and Sam both looked at him and answered at the same time. "Aflred."

"Ah come on why do I have to be the butler." Whined Deeks.

Callen looked at Sam. "I still think I should be batman."

"G look at me, I already have the muscles. Where you are way more Robin."

Cassie just stood there and laughed.

Hetty came over and handed Cassie her paper work. As soon as it was signed she handed it back then smiled as Hetty handed her a badge and her new service weapon.

"Well I guess your official." Said Deeks.

"Thanks. So what now?"

"Now Mr. Callen will give you the grand tour." Said Hetty. "They we will set you up with a desk."

Callen started with the gym and the shooting range. "Wow you have your own shooting range." Cassie was impressed.

Callen showed her wardrobe. "So anything we need for an op we already have or Hetty gets for us."

"Nice." Cassie pulled out a very expensive dress. "Ok this would cost like three skips."

"Yeah well now you get a steady pay check so if you want to buy something like this you can."

Cassie put it back. "Yeah and where would I wear it?"

They finished up in ops. "Ok this place really is the bat cave." Cassie was shocked to see all the tech.

"So glad you approve." Said Granger from the back of the room.

"Cassie let me introduce you to Assistant Director Owen Granger." Said Callen. Granger nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Callen leaned close and said I'll explain later into her ear. Nell took over and went over basic paper work that she would need to fill out as well as any other form. By the time they were finished and came down stairs Hetty had a desk ready for her including a lap top and cell phone.

"Now my dear you will need to take a shooting qualification." Said Hetty. "Mr. Callen I assume you can see to it?"

"Of course Hetty."

They headed back to the shooting range. Cassie checked over her new gun as Callen set up the targets. He explained what she needed to do and asked if she had any questions. Cassie said no but got a bit nervous when she saw Sam, Kensi and Deeks watching.

"Don't worry about them just take your time and concentrate."

Cassie took a deep breath and started shooting.

"I can't believe it." Said Deeks looking over the targets.

"Oh come on Deeks it's not that bad." Said Kensi.

"Not that bad she beat my score, yours too."

Cassie just stood there waiting to see what would happen next.

"She beat most of our scores. Well except Hetty." Said Callen. He looked at Cassie. "You did good."

"I want to know where you learned to shoot?" said Deeks.

"When I was a kid one of my dad's employees used to take me to the shooting range all the time." Said Cassie like it was nothing.

Hetty was very impressed with her score. The rest of the day was spent with more basic training for Cassie. There was a lot she had to learn and lucky for her she picked up stuff fast.

By quitting time she just wanted to go home and sleep. They picked up take out and some beer and headed home. As soon as they got in Cassie dropped into the chair.

"Boy am I tired."

"Get used to it. Just wait till we have a case." Cassie gave him a dirty look and took her burger. Callen sat on the floor. "Ok tomorrow I'm ordering a couch, and a table, we need some where to eat."

"Sounds good to me."

"So are you happy with being an agent?"

"So far so good." Cassie yawned. "I think I'm going to grab a shower and go to bed."

"Ok I'll be in later."

Cassie leaned into Callen for a kiss then headed to the bedroom. After her shower Cassie got into bed and laid there. If anyone would have told her that just by meeting Callen her life would turn upside down she's laugh at them.

Now here she was a federal agent and living with a guy she's only dated a few month. Cassie thought back to that first date with Callen.

Flash back.

Cassie was sitting in her car bored. It was Saturday afternoon and she was waiting on a skip to show up to work. She picked up the card Callen had left her and dialed the number.

"Callen hi it's Cassie. I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" She laughed at his response. "I'll buy pizza and beer." His answer was where was she and what did she want on her pizza. One hour later they were eating their pizza and watching for the guy to show up.

Callen asked her lots of questions about being a bounty hunter. She answered them and asked him about being an agent. He kind of answered but left a lot out. Finally he admitted he didn't date much, neither did she. Their excuses was work. When the guy never showed they called it a night. Callen asked her out to dinner a night the next week. They met up that Friday after Callen got off work. He told her more about Kensi and Deeks and how they met and how they ended up married and with kids.

He walked her to her car after dinner and leaned in to kiss her. She let him and couldn't stop smiling the entire drive home. The next day he texted her to see what she was up to. She was still hunting for the same skip. He offered to help again. This time they got the guy and Callen got to see her in action. He was impressed.

It was a small bond but it still brought her five thousand. This was enough to pay her bills for the month. Callen took her out to eat again this time a place on the beach. Afterwards they spent hours just enjoying the quiet time together.

It was almost a week and a half later that they saw each other again due to work. Callen sent her texts each day letting her know he was ok. She sent them back letting him know she was ok too.

The next time they had plans Callen showed up at the bonds office to pick her up. He met her dad who just glared at him. His office manager made the comment that Cassie should keep this one as they left. When he brought her home Cassie asked him to come in. The next morning he left before she was up so he could make it to work on time. He did how ever leave her a note.

After that they tried to spend at least one night together each week. Mostly dinners or a trip to the beach to take a walk. Twice take out at his place and breakfast the next morning.

Cassie looked over to the door as Callen came into the room. Ok so maybe it wasn't how she expected her life to go but it wasn't a bad way to spend the time.

Callen got undressed and climbed into bed next to her.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Guess I'm too tired to sleep."

Callen pulled her close. "Guess we need to find a way to spend the time then."


	2. Chapter 2

A week into the new job and Cassie was beat. Between all the training and skill assessments she was giving a few cold cases to look into. No one expected much on the cold cases as they were a few years old but somehow Cassie managed to find several promising leads.

Sam was put in charge of her physical training and was happy to find she already knew some martial arts and could box. He ended up on his back on the mat more than once that week.

Kensi was put in charge of weapons training and Deeks put money on who would end up hurt first. Turns out it was him when both women ganged up on him causing Deeks to limp out of the gym and go hunt an ice pack. He found Hetty waiting with one when he got to his desk. He simply shrugged and lowered himself into his chair. He glared at Callen when he heard him mutter "that's my girl".

For the most part Cassie fit in better than she expected to. She was used to working alone and now she had people to back her up. Hetty was thrilled to find that Cassie was a natural on undercover work. Sam joked she was the female version of Callen, able to become anyone or anything in a matter of moments to fit the situation.

Cassie shrugged it off as years of working the streets as a bounty hunter. She'd had to fake it numerous times to get her skip. Plus there were a lot of hours just sitting and waiting on someone to show up. She spent that time reading and learning new things. Again Sam teased Callen about his perfect match. Callen simply just smiled and let it go.

Cassie had called her dad twice but he refused to answer her calls. She finally decided to give up for now. She had her mail forwarded to the drop address Hetty gave her. All the teams' mail went thru this address for safety reasons. She only had one credit card and Hetty made her cancel it. Noting could be in her real name from now on.

That was the hardest part, getting used to always using an alias. On day three Hetty handed her a small wooden box. She had noticed one on the others desks but didn't ask what was in them. Now she knew. The box held several driver licenses, each in a different name. The only thing in her real name would be her taxes.

By now everyone also knew she had moved in with Callen. They all teased both of them over it. Other than that it was business as usual at the Office of Special Projects.

On Friday Deeks brought in new photos of the twins to show everyone. Kensi complained that she needed a night out but her mom was out of town for the weekend so they didn't have a baby sitter. Callen volunteered him and Cassie to watch the twins. Deeks and Kensi jumped at the chance. Cassie gave Callen a look and he just smiled. Hetty came up behind her.

"Just think of it as practice."

"Practice for what?"

"For when you and Mr. Callen have your first child of course." Hetty walked away with a knowing smirk on her face.

Cassie stood there looking mildly sick.

They followed Deeks and Kensi home and got settled in. Deeks promised they would be home before eleven. Callen ordered pizza and they brought the twins down to the living room to play.

Callen watched as Cassie played with Sara. The little girl seemed totally taken with her new aunt. Ray seemed happy to play with his squeaky lion and chewed happily on its ear.

"You're a natural at this you know." Said Callen.

Cassie looked up at him and smiled. Her hair ended up falling over her shoulder and Sara took a fist full and pulled. Callen laughed as Cassie tried to get her hair back out of the babies grasp. By the time the pizza was there the twins had tired themselves out. They put them in their play pen to nap while they ate. At eight Kensi called to check up on them.

She called again at ten and Callen told them to not worry the kids were fed, bathed and asleep upstairs. Callen went upstairs and found Cassie checking on the twins.

"They really are sweat aren't they?" she said.

"Yeah, makes you want one of your own doesn't it?"

"Someday, maybe."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"If we have a girl I'd like to name her after my mom."

Cassie didn't know what to say. So she simply said Ok. After a minuet she figured she better ask what his mom's name was.

"Her name was Clara."

"I like that." Said Cassie as she leaned back into him.

They went downstairs and waited for Kensi and Deeks to come home. They were almost fifteen minutes early. Kensi kicked her heals off and nearly ran up the stairs. Deeks shook his head and handed Callen a six pack of beer as thanks then showed them out.

Deeks found his wife holding Ray in her arms and singing softly to him. Sara was still out cold.

"Callen said they were little angels all night."

"Just wait till they are walking then we'll let him baby sit again see if he says the same thing." Laughed Kensi.

Deeks took Ray and have him a kiss before putting him back down. He yawned and was soon fast asleep. Deeks led Kensi to their bedroom and they got ready for bed.

"Do you think Callen and Cassie were really ok tonight?" asked Kensi.

"I think they did fine." Deeks got into bed and watched his wife brush out her hair. "It's good practice for them if they decide to have kids someday." Deeks yawned and stretched. "How about we take the kids to the beach tomorrow?"

"Ok that sound nice, you can surf a bit if you want."

This got Kensi a kiss as she got into bed. Sense the twins were born Deeks hardly surfed any more. He chooses to stay close to home with his family instead. Soon they were both snuggled up under the blankets sound asleep.

Callen drove the familiar route back to the house. He was starting to think bringing up having kids was the wrong thing to do this soon. He really wanted kids someday.

"If you don't want kids it's ok." Said Callen as they pulled up into the driveway.

"Huh?" Cassie looked over at him confused. "I thought we already were deciding on names?"

"So you're ok with it?"

"Callen seriously it's not like we've been using anything."

"Oh yeah I forgot that part."

Cassie laughed at him as he opened the door.

"I can't help it if your allergic to most forms of birth control." Said Callen as he hung up his jacket.

"Oh yeah put the blame on me." Cassie hung her own jacket up and kicked her shoes off by the door.

Callen stopped and looked at her seriously.

"G I'm joking. I do want kids."

"With me?"

"No with Sam. Of course with you." Cassie leaned in and kissed Callen. "I'm beat you coming to bed?"

"Do I have to keep my hands to myself?"

"Like if I told you yes it would stop you." Cassie laughed as Callen picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

The next day found Deeks and Kensi at the beach. Kensi set the twins up with plenty of sun screen and big sun hats. She had them in their bouncy seats and Ray was having fun feeling the sand on his feet. He'd kick at it then giggle. Sara was more interested in trying to grab at Monty every chance he came near.

Kensi half watched the twins and half watched Deeks. He was hitting every wave he could and seemed to be having a blast. After about an hour Deeks came to join Kensi. He stripped off his wet suit and dropped down to the blanket. Ray kicked some sand at him and Deeks laughed.

"Yep my boy is gonna be a surfer too."

Just then a gull got too close to Sara and Monty took off chasing it. He came back a minute later with a feather in his mouth. Deeks took the feather off Monty and told him what a good boy he was. Sara tried to grab the feather and Deeks had to move it out of her reach.

"And Sara is just like you Fern, always wanting to touch everything."

"I do not want to touch everything." Kensi pouted. "Just certain things." Kensi ran her finger up Deeks arm and smiled at him.

"Ok Fern but you have to wait till we get home."

Sara reached out and grabbed Monty by the ear and tried to pull the poor dog closer. Monty gave a bark and pulled away moving over next to Kensi for protection.

Back across town Callen was closing the door after the delivery men brought his couch and kitchen set. He had chosen a dark brown leather couch and a dark wood table that could seat four. Cassie was in the bedroom sorting laundry.

"How about I go pick up some take out. I'm thinking Korean."

"Ok but I want dumplings."

"That place over on Hampton?"

"Oh yeah they have the best dumplings." Cassie smiled and went back to folding Callen's tee shirts. He smiled at her and grabbed his keys and money.

Once at the take out place he put in his order, and grabbed a seat. It was usually a fifteen minuet wait. Callen was shocked when Cassie's dad walked in and sat down next to him.

"Callen."

"Mr. Anderson."

"So how is my daughter doing?"

"Good."

"I heard from Hetty she moved in with you."

"Yes she did." Callen looked over at the older man. "She's been calling you."

"I know."

"So Hetty told you she was becoming an agent?"

"Had to make it look good." Mr. Anderson pulled out an old photo of Cassie. "When her mom left Cassie felt it was her place to look after me." Callen looked at the photo. "She should have been an agent a long time ago, refused to go because of me."

"She didn't want to leave you?"

"Flat out refused." Rick laughed. "My daughter can be very stubborn."

"She's going to find out sooner or later."

"I know." He looked at Callen. "Just promise me you'll look after her."

"I will." Callen handed back the photo. "She's an amazing woman."

"Sorry I had to yell at you that night had to have her believe me."

"It's ok I understand."

Jack got up when his order was called. He stopped to look at Callen gave him a sad smile and left.

Callen was going to have a long talk with Hetty. Something more was going on here then just wanting Cassie to become an agent. Soon his food was ready and Callen headed home.

He found Cassie on the couch with her lap top open watching a movie. She shut it and followed him into the kitchen.

"I ran into your dad."

Cassie stopped dead.

"He asked how you were doing and told me to keep you safe."

"Ok."

Callen left it go at that. They ate in silence for a while. Finally Callen had to say something. "He's proud of you for becoming an agent. He said so."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Cassie give him some time."

Cassie looked up from her plate at Callen. She knew she was taking her bad mood out on him and he didn't deserve it. Callen had given her a home and was very quickly becoming her family.

"I will." Cassie reached over and stole a dumpling off Callen's plate. He laughed and grabbed some pork off hers. When they were done they went out to the couch and Cassie put the movie back on. Callen sat so he could see the movie too.

Maybe just maybe he should get a tv too. He just hoped he wouldn't end up taking it apart some night. For now being snuggled up on the couch watching a movie on the lap top wasn't too bad.

Up next another trip to Vegas this time for a case. What could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Another month in and Cassie was finding her place on the team. Most days she rode with either team, sometimes she went out with Nell. She was totally settled in at Callen's and never did look for an apartment. She had even baby sat for Deeks and Kensi a few times by herself over the last month. This was mostly Callen's idea, he kept telling her she was good with kids. She'd never admit to him but she enjoyed watching the twins.

It was an early on a Monday when the team got called in before their usual start time. When they were all in OPS Nell began the briefing.

"Ok you guys remember that case from last year with Captain Davis and the missing CIA operatives?"

"Isn't that the guy that grabbed Kensi's ass and she almost castrated him?" asked Callen.

"Yep that's the guy." Nell brought up the photo of the Captain. "He went off the radar right after we had to let him go. Last week he was pulled over by a Las Vegas patrol office for a broken headlight. The officer let him go but it hit our radar and we have an address for him. He's now living in North Las Vegas and working at a local casino."

"So road trip?" Asked Deeks.

"Not so fast Mr. Deeks. I'm afraid if I send you and Mrs. Deeks it will be a red flag and he will go underground again." Hetty looked at Kensi. "That and we need him alive well not in the hospital."

Kensi shrugged.

"Mr. Callen and Miss. Anderson will go. The Captain had little contact with Mr. Callen at the time so it may not hit him right away." Hetty looked at the two. "I will need you to plant bugs and camera's in his home and if possible hit him with tracking spray."

"So what's our cover if we do run into him Hetty?"

"Vacationing couple." Hetty smirked. "Do what you need to Mr. Callen."

"I have you two booked in one of the smaller hotels off the strip. It's also located two blocks from his home."

"That will make it easy to keep track of his comings and goings." Said Cassie.

"I have the camera's and bugs ready to go." Eric handed them a small case. "The tracking spray is also there. The bottle is small enough to fit in the palm of your hand and is attached to a ring so you can simply push this button." Eric showed her the button built into the ring. "And it will spray one dose." He pointed out a few mini refills he added also.

"Alright head home and pack you have a flight out in two hours." Said Hetty.

Two hours later Callen and Cassie were on a flight to Las Vegas. Cassie slept on the flight and Callen tried to read. He kept stopping and watching Cassie sleep. Once they were on the ground they rented a car and headed for the hotel. It was almost six when they were unpacked. They pulled up Captain Davis's address and decided to take a walk to check it out. Callen pulled on dark glasses and a ball cap and they headed out.

Two houses down they spotted the Captain getting out of his car and heading into the house. They waited and when he didn't come out they figured he was in for a while. Callen suggested dinner so they stated walking back. They were only a two blocks in the other direction to the strip so they headed that way. Callen called and checked in letting Hetty know they found him. Tomorrow they would place the bugs and camera's. Once they made sure they were working they could head back.

They ate at a small diner they found and then walked the strip for a while. Cassie tried her luck on the slots and won close to $500. Callen laughed and told her if she wanted to spend it on a TV when they got back he was ok with it. Cassie just smiled and pocketed the money.

By eleven they were back at the hotel making their plans for the next morning. Eric called saying that Davis stated his security job at Nine am. Cassie went to bed and Callen went over the plans of the house looking for the perfect places to plant everything. They were both up and ready to go by eight. They pulled their rental car two houses down and waited. Once they saw Davis leave they got out and headed over to the house. Cassie had a clip board and they both had name tags on for the local cable company.

Callen knocked and they waited. A minute later he picked the lock and they were in. He started bugging the phones while Cassie put camera's up in the living room and office. She called Eric to tell him there was a computer. Eric had her put in a coded USB and started the computer. In five minutes Eric had everything copied off of the computer.

Callen finished up and rooted thru the mail. Nothing there, he then did a quick walk thru and they left. They went back to the hotel and dropped off the case then headed to check out where Davis worked.

It took them an hour to find him on the floor. The place was crowded and he was deep in conversation with one of his security people. Callen called Eric to see if he could tap into the security camera's. Cassie got into positon behind Davis and waited. As soon as he was turned to the back of his head was blocking her she lifted her hand and hit the button spraying the back of his head with the tracking spray.

She quickly turned and sat down to play the machine that was the open. Davis turned and glanced at her then got a call on his radio and headed off. They still had to wait to make sure the devices were not spotted so they went to get lunch and to sight see.

Callen once again called in to Hetty with an update. Eric confirmed they had a view of his overlook tracking spray and that the cameras were operating. Hetty told them to enjoy themselves for now and to call in again that evening. Deeks yelled from the background to go see Phantom and Callen heard a sharp yelp and figured Kensi had hit him.

The rest of the day went fast as they checked out all the local tourist sights on the strip. They ate dinner at one of the buffets that Kensi told them about and headed to see the fountain light show at dusk. They were just settled in when Callen felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw Davis standing there. "Special Agent Callen I thought that was you."

"Captain Davis how are you?"

"It's just Davis now I left the Navy last year, and I'm doing good. What brings you to Las Vegas?" Davis narrowed his eyes at Callen.

Callen wrapped his arm around Cassie. "Vacation with my girlfriend." Callen looked down at Cassie and smiled. She smiled up at him lovingly.

"So you two here to get married huh?" Davis smiled at them but Callen could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Well I'm trying to talk her into it."

"I said I would just not at the place where Elvis marries you. That's a bit too tacky for me." Cassie kept the smile on her face and leaned into Callen.

"Well lucky for you I know the owner of a place, I can get them to give you a big discount."

Davis pulled out his phone and made a call. Cassie looked at Callen and noticed the tense look in his eyes. Hetty did say do what they had to, but was this going too far to sell a cover.

"Ok guys they have a free spot in ten minutes lets go." Davis started walking and Callen shrugged and they followed him. Ten minutes later they were picking out wedding bands.

Cassie was about to have a panic attack but pushed it down.

"So Callen how's Blye doing these days?"

"Good still kicking the shit out of guys who grab her."

Davis laughed. "Yeah she did a number on me."

The minister handed Callen a pen and told him and Cassie where to sign. They had no choice but to sign their real names. Fifteen minutes later they were married. Davis seemed satisfied that they were not there for him by now and offered to buy them a drink to celebrate. They ended up at a bar on the strip and an hour later Davis got a phone call and told them he had to leave.

"Good luck Callen. Tell Blye I said hi."

Once they were alone Cassie looked at Callen. "Ok which one of us is telling Hetty?"

Callen downed his beer and looked at her. "Yeah this was not how I planned on our wedding going."

"Yeah but we still have to tell Hetty."

"I never should have teased Deeks and Kensi they are never going to let me live this down."

"Yeah but we weren't drunk just backed into a corner."

They headed back to their room and called in. Eric told them they hit the mother lode with the computer and that Davis was meeting with someone at his house right now about a hit on current CIA operatives in the Middle East.

He told them they had a flight out at six am and that the boarding passes would be ready for them to print when they got there. Callen decided to break the news to the team once they were back.

He was packing up their stuff when Cassie came out of the bedroom in a light blue barley there outfit. He dropped the bag on the floor and pinned her up against the nearest wall.

"How did I not know you packed that?"

"Well I figured after what happened you'd want a special wedding night." Cassie smiled up at him and Callen groaned.

"I really did want to give you a perfect wedding."

"It may not have been perfect but it's done and I don't plan on changing a thing."

Callen shook his head. "Are you sure, we haven't even know each other a full year."

"Callen you do realize I moved in with you after only three months. If I had a problem being married to you now I'd say something."

Cassie ran a finger down his chest. "Now I think my husband is way over dressed for what I have planned for."

Callen moved only far enough to pull his shirt up over his head then leaned back in to re-pin her to the wall. Cassie ran her fingers over the newly exposed skin and groaned as Callen began to kiss down her neck.

They both hoped that Eric wouldn't be calling them tonight with any problems. A minute later Callen had his pants off and had lifted Cassie up off the ground. He had no idea how he got so lucky to find this woman but he was no way ever letting her go. He also realized he owed Michelle and Sam a huge thank you.

The next morning they flew out and headed back to LA. This time Cassie managed to stay awake. Callen held her hand the entire flight and constantly played with her wedding band. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of it.

They landed and got their car and headed to the Mission to check in. Everyone was up in OPS going over the recordings they had gotten over night.

"Mr. Callen, Miss Anderson so good to see you." Hetty smiled.

"Um Hetty we have something to tell you." Callen looked at Cassie and they both held up their hands showing the rings.

"OMG!" Nell said. Sam simply pulled out a fifty and handed it over to Deeks.

"Sam you bet on us?"

"Didn't think you had it in you G."

"Well we didn't have any choice." Callen went into the story of how Davis had called them on why they were there. "Hetty you did say to what we had to."

"Yes I did." Hetty looked at them. "So I take it the marriage is legal?"

"Yeah we had to use our own names. Davis knew me so we didn't have any choice."

Callen wrapped his arm around Cassie. "We didn't plan on doing this so fast but we are happy with how it ended up."

Sam was shaking his head and laughing. "I told you so G, I told you so."

"Yeah Sam you did and you were right, she is the only the girl for me."

Next up telling Cassie's Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

It took them about an hour to tell them all the details. Nell kept asking question after question.

"Ok so you guys going to have a party or something?" asked Kensi.

"You just want cake don't you Fern?" asked Deeks.

"Of course I want cake." She looked at Deeks like he was crazy.

"Guys we've been married for less than 24 hours." Said Cassie.

"I say we go out tonight and celebrate." Said Sam.

"A fine idea Mr. Hanna. Dinner is on me." Said Hetty.

The rest of the day was spent on a simple case. Cassie stayed in OPS to help Nell and Eric while the others were in the field.

"So G, got yourself a wife." Said Sam.

"Never thought it would happen." Callen twisted his wedding ring.

"You ok about it?"

Callen smiled. "Best save my ass moment ever."

"Guess I can stop setting you up on blind dates now."

"Sam I was done looking the day I met her. I just didn't know it at first."

"I'm happy for you man."

"I tell you Sam I nearly passed out when we were standing there in front of that minister." Callen shook his head.

"Well you said you had no choice. If Davis figured you were there because of him things could have gone bad."

"Yeah I know. I just wish I could have given her a real wedding."

"If she's happy then don't worry about it."

"We still have to tell her dad. Not sure how that is going to go over."

"Well considering the last time she saw him he kicked her out he really can't do much more to her."

Back at OPS.

"So." Said Nell trying to pick her words. "Are you happy being married?"

"Yes I am. Never really figured I'd ever get married. Not the best of luck with the guys I've dated." Cassie shrugged. "I almost freaked out at the time but after it was over I don't know it just felt right."

"Well I can tell you this I am never going to Vegas." Cassie laughed.

"Oh come on Nell, don't you want to drag Eric and see if lightning can strike three times."

Nell looked at Cassie like a deer in headlights and started to cough. Nell looked over to where Eric was working and blushed.

"I'm not sure Eric could handle that. He doesn't take surprises too well."

By the end of the day everyone was ready for a drink. Cassie came down the stairs with Nell and Eric and Callen was standing there with a dozen roses.

"You didn't get a bouquet for the wedding so I figured you still deserved flowers."

"Thank you." Said Cassie softly as she took the small bouquet of roses.

"Well if your gonna toss them you may as well just aim for Nell." Said Deeks a smirk on his face and an arm around Kensi.

Eric tripped down the last two steps and caught himself just before he landed flat on his face.

Granger who was standing next to Nell at the time leaned down and said. "I'd run now if I were you." Nell blushed and smiled at Eric.

It had been a running joke around the office that if Nell and Eric ever did hook up she would most likely put him in the hospital the first time she took her clothing off for him.

They all headed off to their favorite team restaurant to celebrate. Kensi called her mom and she was fine with watching the twins a few more hours. They got their table and Hetty ordered a bottle of champagne. Sam made the first toast.

"I knew that Cassie was the girl for G the moment I met her. I'm just glad G figured it out too."

Callen laughed and shook his head. He pulled Cassie close and gave her a quick kiss. Kensi and Nell both laughed at the fact that Callen was now bright red. Deeks went next.

"Guys I hope that you are both as happy as Kensi and I are. I also hope you get the joy of a house full of little Callen's running around."

"We're working on it Deeks."

"I believe it is my turn." Hetty stood up and lifted her glass. "I have known Cassie sense she was a little girl. And Mr. Callen I have had the privilege to know for many years now. I'm so very proud of both of you." Hetty wiped at a single tear. "I consider you both my family and I wish you a long life and much happiness."

Everyone lifted their glasses and Nell tried not to cry. Deeks decided to get the party back on track and started making jokes. Kensi gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to look at the menu to decide what to get to eat. The rest of the dinner was filled with everyone telling Cassie embarrassing stories from G's past.

Hetty decided to add a few from Cassie's past too. "Hetty you really don't need to tell them this story." Said Cassie her eyes wide.

"Now nonsense." Hetty looked at Callen. "So she was about sixteen and this boy asked her out. I guess he got a bit fresh on the date and by the end of the night he ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw and a broken hand."

Everyone burst out laughing. "It's not that funny. I didn't get another date till college. And that was only because I went to a school on the other side of the country where no one knew me."

"Reminded me never to piss her off." Said Eric to Nell.

"So Hetty what else did my wife get up to as a kid?"

"Well she stole her father's car a few times for joy rides."

Hetty tried to think of something good. "Honestly that's about the worst of it. Other than beating up on boys who liked her." Hetty smiled widely as she remembered one other thing.

"Oh yes now I remember she ran one boy over in high school."

"You didn't?" asked Callen.

"He told everyone at school I slept with him when I didn't. He wouldn't stop telling people that so I ran him down." She shrugged. "I only broke his leg." Cassie leaned back in her chair. "Then I went to school and when I was asked why I did it I told everyone he had a super small dick and wasn't any good."

Deeks spit his beer across the table. After he quit choking he looked at Kensi. "Are you sure you two aren't sisters?"

Kensi smiled at Cassie and they both laughed.

"G if you ever mess with her she will destroy you man." Laughed Sam.

"Don't worry Sam I'm not that stupid."

Cassis gave Callen a look and he laughed. It was late when they all headed home. Once back at the house Callen carried their bags into the house. "I am glad to be home." Said Callen as he dumped their bags in the bedroom. Cassie changed and crawled into bed.

"Tonight was fun." Callen agreed with her and stripped down to his boxers.

"I was thinking we could tell your dad tomorrow if you want."

"I just hope he takes it ok."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him we had to get married to save our cover?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea."

Callen got into bed and felt his body start to relax. He was on his back and felt Cassie snuggle into him one arm draped over his chest.

"If you want to have a real wedding we can?"

"I don't need another wedding." Cassie looked up at Callen. "I'm happy with how things went."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

They both soon fell asleep. Callen was surprised find he slept most of the night. He must have been more tired than he thought. He lay there and watched Cassie sleep. He let his hand wander down to her stomach and he wondered if they had a little one on the way yet.

He remembered Hetty asking him once if he wanted to start a family of his own. He said he wanted to find his family first. It never occurred to him that maybe he was waiting to find Cassie.

She moved onto her side and Callen pulled her against him. He closed his eyes and tired go back to sleep.

The next day they waited till lunch to go talk to her dad. Cassie knew he'd be in the office so they went there. As soon as they walked in her dad looked up from his desk.

"What?" He didn't even bother to look back at them. "If you want your job back it's already taken."

"We wanted to let you know we got married." Said Cassie.

Rick looked up at them. "Let me guess he got you pregnant?"

"Would it matter if I did?" asked Callen. He really wasn't sure if this was part of his act or he really wasn't happy that they were married.

"Well did you?"

"We don't know yet." Callen pulled her close. "But we are trying."

Rick gave a huff and went back to work.

"Ok fine I just thought you might be happy for me. Guess I was wrong. Let's go Callen."

Cassie turned and walked out the door. She was done, if her father didn't want her around anymore that was fine. She didn't need him to be happy. She stopped at the car and waited for Callen. Sam was in the driver's seat eating his sandwich.

"Didn't go well I take it?"

"My father is an ass."

Sam laughed. Callen came out a minute later. He pulled Cassie in for a hug then climbed into the back seat so she could sit up front. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

Sam kept his mouth shut on the ride back to the mission. He'd ask Callen later once Cassie was not around. Cassie just sat there and looked out the window. Once they were back she went to the heavy bag to knock some of the bad mood out of her.

"I take it things did not go well?" said Hetty.

"No it didn't." Callen looked up to where his wife was hitting the hell out of the bag. "He didn't even care, just asked if I got her pregnant before I married her."

"I tried to talk to him about Cassie but he will not talk to me about her."

"What's his problem?" asked Callen.

"I don't understand what he is thinking. He wanted her here as an agent but acting this way is going a bit too far."

"I doubt she's going to try again."

"Cassie has had it hard with her father. Her mother walked out on them and took her sister. I never did understand why she didn't take them both."

"She never told me that, just that her sister lives in London."

"Her mother was born in London and took her sister Megan back with her." Hetty took a deep breath. "Cassie always seemed to feel that it was her fault. She will not even speak about her mother and almost never talks about her sister."

"She has me now I just hope it's enough for her." Callen walked up to check on his wife. Cassie was pounding on the bag still and stopped to look at Callen.

"Feeling better?" asked Callen.

"A bit."

"Come on let's take a walk."

They left the mission and started walking towards the beach. It was about a five block walk, neither saying anything.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Not your fault." Cassie stopped and looked at Callen. "It's always been that way ever sense I can remember."

"Did he treat your sister that way?"

"No she was his little princess." Cassie looked away. "I was the problem child."

Callen wrapped his arms around her from behind as they looked out at the water. "I can promise you if we have kids I will not treat them different."

"I know. I can tell you I don't want my dad near our kids."

"Well they will have a big family." Callen laughed. "Granger is not the best choice for a grandfather but I bet we can talk him into it." This had Cassie laughing too. They headed back to the Mission to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost two months had passed sense Callen and Cassie were married. Every day Callen waited for her to tell him she was pregnant. So far nothing.

"You ok there G?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Ok then why so quiet?"

"I guess I'm just disappointed Cassie isn't pregnant yet."

"Not everyone is like Kensi and gets knocked up right away."

"Yeah I guess."

"Man you just have to keep trying."

"I know. Cassie seems fine with it not happening right away."

"Just give it time. I bet as soon as you stop thinking about it things will happen."

"I never thought I'd be this close to having a real family Sam."

"And you'll be adding to it soon trust me."

The Mission

Cassie came in the Mission that day after an appointment and dropped into her chair. The others were all out in the field so she had some quiet time to herself.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hetty coming to stand in front of her desk.

"No Hetty things are not alright."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I can't have children."

"Oh my." Hetty shook her head and took a deep breath. "Mr. Callen will be devastated."

"The other day he came home with a stuffed bear." Cassie closed her eyes as the tears started. "He wants a baby so badly."

"And you can't give him one." Hetty didn't know what to say to make things better. There really wasn't much she could say.

"I don't want to tell him until we are home."

"I understand." Hetty went back to her desk to give Cassie a few moments alone.

The guys all came back an hour later. Cassie had stopped crying and was busy doing paper work. Sam and Callen were busy arguing over who had the best pizza in town which meant Callen didn't focus on her right away.

It was almost the end of the day so Hetty told them to all head home. Callen stopped and picked up a pizza for dinner sense he was now craving one and they headed to the house.

Cassie tried to act like everything was ok but Callen picked up on it.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"I saw a specialist today. She told me that I can't have children."

"What?" Callen sat there shocked. Cassie couldn't look at him. "Did she say why?"

"Something about the fact I don't have any eggs." Cassie shook her head and started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Callen pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But you want kids and now I can't give you any."

"We can adopt."

"Do you really think the state is going to give us a kid?" Cassie pulled away from him. "Most of our lives are lies no one is going to give us a kid." Cassie walked away from Callen and went to the bedroom.

"Cass we will figure this out."

"You should find someone who can give you the family you want." Cassie was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest.

"No way, you're it I don't want anyone else." Callen pulled her into his arms. "I don't care if we never have kids. I love you and I'm not leaving you for anything."

Callen held her tightly as she cried. He felt tears sting his eyes and then felt them streak down his face. To come so close to having his family and then to have it ripped away in an instant.

The next day Cassie and Callen came in late. Cassie went to her desk and sat down. Neither said anything. No one said anything. Even Deeks was quiet. Hetty had already told them everything.

Kensi was trying not to cry. She had two beautiful children and her brother couldn't have one of his own. It was killing her.

Lucky for the team there were no cases that day and everyone got their paper work done sense they didn't want to say anything to upset their friends.

It was the end of the day when Hetty walked over to Callen and Cassie as they were getting ready to leave.

"You are going to need to do some shopping."

"For what Hetty?" asked Cassie not sure what their boss was up to.

"For a bed and other things a child will need."

"Hetty this isn't a good time." Said Callen.

"It's the perfect time." Hetty pulled out a photo of a little girl and handed it to them. "This is your daughter. Her name is Natalia she is five years old and Romanian."

"Hetty what is going on?" Asked Callen.

"She was brought here by an American family but they changed their mind when they found out they were having their own child." Hetty looked up at Callen then at Cassie. "She has no one now."

"Hetty how did you get them to let us have her?" asked Cassie.

"I pulled in a few favors." Hetty smiled at them. "She is being brought here from New York and will be here in two days so I suggest you get busy."

Cassie was once again crying and felt Callen pull her into his arms. Kensi was also crying and let Deeks lead her out to the car.

Sam was busy writing down a list of things a five year old needed. He knew Callen would be clueless.

"Ok guys here is a list of things you will need." Same handed it over. Cassie was still crying but at least they were happy tears.

Then Nell walked over to them. "I can help you guys shop if you want?"

"What a splendid idea." Said Hetty and she handed Nell the coveted Black Credit Card. "Now Miss Jones get them whatever they need."

"Wow Hetty that's very nice of you."

"Nothing is too good for my granddaughter."

Callen looked at Cassie. "Feel like some shopping?

"Sounds good to me."

They three of them headed first to the house to drop off their stuff and leave Nell's car. Then off to a local furniture store. They picked out all white furniture for the room. The bed was a four poster and had a pink canopy.

"What I want my little girl to think she's a princess." Said Callen.

"She's not even here and already she has him wrapped around her little finger."

"I just thought of something." Said Nell. "Do you think she speaks English?"

"Hetty didn't say." Callen looked at Cassie. "I know some I guess we better start learning the basics." Nell agreed to learn to speak the language too.

By the time they were done they had everything for the room ordered and on rush delivery. They picked up food and headed back to the house. Nell ate and excused herself. They all still had to work the next day.

The two days went fast. The room was painted pink thanks to Deeks and Kensi. Sam helped put the furniture together and they all brought toys knowing the little girl most likely had nothing.

The day came and Hetty went with Callen and Cassie to the boat shed to meet their daughter. Natalia walked in holding a small duffle bag and looking scared. She was thin and the clothing she had on had seen better days. Her dark blond hair was long and braided neatly.

The woman with her looked down at her and spoke. "These are your parents Natalia. It's ok."

Cassie got down on her knees and smiled at the little girl. Natalia looked up at the woman once more then dropped her bag and ran over to Cassie. She held on for dear life and Cassie wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's ok baby your home now."

Callen got down and wrapped his arms around them both and held on. The woman handed Hetty a folder and said her good byes.

Natalia pulled back and looked at Cassie then at Callen. "Momma." She looked at Callen. "Pappa."

"Yes baby and this is your grandmother Hetty." Hetty smiled and handed Natalia a small stuffed bunny.

"For me?"

"Yes little one for you."

The door opened and everyone else came in.

"Natalia this is the rest of the family." Everyone was introduced. Natalia looked scared but she didn't back down. She was handed toys from everyone except Eric who gave her a thick book. It had pictures and the words for each one to help her learn English better. He also got them a set of DVD's to help.

"Momma I stay here now?" asked Natalia.

"Yes baby you're here to stay."

"Other family say this and then I leave." The little girl looked so sad.

"Natalia you are our little girl now and no one is ever going to take you away understand." Cassie said this in both English and in Romanian.

Natalia smiled then and hugged Cassie again. "Love you Momma."

"I love you too baby."

Callen stood there feeling the tears but not caring if the other saw him cry. He had his family even if this was the only child they ever had.

"Well now I think that The Callen's need to take this little one home and get her used to being part of their family." Said Hetty.

"I think we'll hit the mall first, she need new clothing?" said Callen. He had gone thru the bag she had with her and most of it looked like it needed tossed.

They loaded Natalia into the back of the car in the new booster seat Sam had gotten them and headed for the mall. Natalia refused to give up her stuffed bunny and held it tightly to her chest. Cassie rode in back with her and the little girl kept pointing out things and smiling at her.

Once they got to the mall they headed right for the nearest kids store. Two hours later they had a good range of things. Some they bought a size bigger so she could gain some weight without needing new things so soon. Her favorite was a light pink dress Callen found. She tried it on and twirled around in it giggling.

They picked out a few bathing suits and couldn't wait to take her to the beach. Natalia got tennis shoes and sandals and a light jacked for when it got a bit chilly out. The sales lady rang everything up and handed Natalia a lolly pop. She looked at it strangely then handed it to Callen.

"Here Papa." Callen took it and put it in his pocket to explain to her later.

They carried the bags out to the car and loaded everything. Natalia climbed into the car all by herself and waited to be buckled in, her bunny still in her hand.

"Ready to go home baby?"

"Yes Papa."

They drove to the house but stopped for take out first. Natalia giggled when she was handed the kids meal and found a toy in the bag. Natalia pulled out a French fry and looked at it. "Momma what is it?"

"A French fry, try it they are good." Natalia took a bite and her eyes got big.

"I think she like it." Said Callen.

Cassie snapped a few pics of her daughters first Happy Meal and then helped her unwrap her cheese burger. The paperwork Hetty was given had that Natalia had only been in the US two weeks and spent most of it in state care after her adoptive parents refused to take custody. She spoke limited English and was rated small for her age.

She had come from a small town in Romania and had been in the orphanage sense birth. Other than being small she was healthy. Callen read over the paper work as Natalia ate. He looked over at his little girl and smiled. She was trying to figure out the toy that came with the meal and finally handed it over to Cassie. Once she saw how it worked (it was a top) she smiled each time she spun it on the table.

Once they got home they let Natalia look around. She simply stood there and looked up at them. Callen picked her up and carried her to her new room.

"Ready to see your room baby?"

"Yes Papa."

Cassie opened the door and they stepped in. Natalia looked around her mouth open and her eyes huge.

"Mine Papa?"

"Yes baby all yours."

Callen put her down and she went from toy to toy picking each one up and looking at it before putting it down and moving on. Cassie was still taking pictures and watching from the door. Callen got down on the floor and sat watching his daughter checking out her room. She stopped at the bed and looked at it funny.

"Papa for me?"

"Yes all for you."

"What is it Papa?"

Cassie and Callen exchange a look.

"It's a bed you sleep in it?"

"A bed" said Natalia slowly trying to figure out the new word.

Callen picked her up and put her in the middle of it. She looked up at the canopy and smiled. "Pretty."

Natalia looked over at Cassie and smiled. It took about an hour before she wore herself out and Callen tucked her under the blankets for a nap. They watched her sleep for a bit then went into the living room.

"How could she not know what a bed is?"

"Who knows how many kids they had stuffed in that place." Said Callen.

"How is it possible to love someone so much in such a short time?" asked Cassie resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I fell for you in like five minutes."

"This is really going to be an adventure isn't it?"

"Yes but I can't wait to see where it takes us."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the great reviews. Guess I should have posted a warning to grab your tissues for the last chapter. You may want to grab them for this one too.

The next morning Callen and Cassie got up and got ready for work. They really didn't know what to do with Natalia so they got her dressed and fed her a bowl of cereal and took her with them to ops.

Callen packed a bag with a few books and coloring stuff and a few toys. They walked into ops with Natalia between them holding onto both their hands. Nell was the first person they saw and Natalia pulled away from them and ran to her.

"Hey bug how are you this morning?"

"Hi Aunt Nell." Said Natalia after giving her a hug.

"We've been practicing." Said Cassie as she put her things down.

"Ah there is my granddaughter." Said Hetty coming over from her desk. He gave Natalia a hug.

"Sorry Hetty we didn't know what to do with her. We still have to figure out day care."

"It's no problem. It would probably be best to bring her here for now until she gets used to things and learns English a bit better."

Just then Granger came walking in from the shooting range. Natalia ran to him and wrapped her arms around his leg. Granger looked down at her then over at Callen.

"What do I do?"

This had them laughing. It was funny to see Granger afraid of a little girl. Natalia looked up at him and smiled. "Hi gwanpa." Granger melted at this and picked her up.

"Someone has been learning her English." He said this in Romanian and Natalia lit up. She shook her head up and down and smiled at him.

Callen leaned over Cassie desk and said. "I told you he'd make a great grandfather."

"Ok you were right."

They set Natalia up on the couch and coffee table with her books. Eric came down with a tablet and sat with Natalia showing her how to play some games on it. He had downloaded several to help her with her letters and numbers. Natalia giggled as she played with the tablet. Eric had been up half the night learning some basic Romanian. He could say yes, no, good, bad, and hungry. It wasn't much but he figured a five year old could understand what he was trying to get at.

Sam came in next and told Callen Michele had offered to watch Natalia while they worked. She could play with his daughter and Sam hoped the two girls could become close friends. Callen told him that would work but for now she would come to work with them.

Kensi and Deeks were last in looking like they didn't sleep. "The kids both have teeth coming in and were screaming all night. Deeks yawned. "You two have it easy not having to deal with all the baby stuff."

"Yeah but we wouldn't mind all the baby stuff." Said Cassie.

Deeks felt stupid for saying something so dumb. He wanted to say he was sorry but Cassie had moved to sit with her daughter. Natalia showed her the game she was playing. It was one where she had to count apples in the tree and then pick the right number.

"Look mamma five mar."

"Five apples." Said Cassie. Natalia looked at the screen.

"Apples." She said slowly.

"Good girl."

Natalia beamed up at Cassie then went back to her game. They had worked on numbers last night and she could count to 20 in English now.

Hetty and Callen watched from the other side of the room. "She's learning fast."

"From what I understand she has had little to no schooling." Said Hetty.

"We went over the alphabet and numbers last night. She picked up pretty fast. Those books Eric got her are a big help."

"I'm sure he and Miss Jones would love working with her while she is here."

"Michele offered to take her during the day but I think I want her here for a while. So much confuses her still."

"Well it's only been 24 hours. Give her time she will be picking up things before you know it."

Just then Natalia came running over to Callen with her tablet. "Look Papa I count apples." She showed him the game. "Ten apples." Callen counted them and she was right there were ten.

"Good going baby." He was down on her level and Natalia hit the arrow for the next one. She looked at it then pushed the number for 12.

"Doisprezece Apples Papa."

"That's twelve apples." Said Callen.

Natalia smiled at him. "Twelve apples." She said Twelve slowly trying to get it right. She ran back to Cassie to show her the twelve apples.

They had a case that day so Nell watched Natalia and worked from Cassie's computer. Natalia had out a book that had letters and words next to the pictures. Last night when she was asleep Callen had written the Romanian word under each English word.

"Aunt Nell how you say this?" She was pointing at a lion.

"That's a lion."

"Lion.

Nell moved to sit next to her and she opened the book to the first page. She went from picture to picture and said each word in English. They went thru the book once then Nell flipped to random pages and pointed to a picture. Natalia remembered each one. It took about an hour to go thru the book twice. Natalia didn't miss one work. After they were done Nell gave her a sandwich and some milk then had her take her nap.

"Hetty I think you need to have Natalia's IQ tested."

"Why is that Miss. Jones."

"I went thru that huge book Eric got her with the pictures. I told her each one only once in English than randomly picked one for her to tell me back. She didn't miss one."

"Perhaps after her nap we should work with her numbers some more."

Nell nodded and went upstairs to check on Eric. She told him about Natalia picking up so quickly on the words. Eric was impressed and glad he had bought that book instead of a toy.

After her nap Natalia went to find Nell. She climbed the steps to OPS and went into the room upstairs. "Aunt Nell I learn more now yes?"

Nell smiled at Eric and took her back down stairs. "Let's learn lots and surprise your parents ok?"

"Ok."

They spent another hour learning numbers. Nell had to keep herself from laughing when Natalia said Firty instead of Thirty. She corrected her and Natalia didn't make the same mistake again. Nell was surprised that she could repeat up to one hundred and was picking up on basic math.

When Callen and Cassie came back at the end of the day Nell couldn't wait to show them.

"Ok guys I've been working with Nat all day and she has lots to show you." Everyone gathered around. Nell held up a flash card that just had a number printed on it. They were mixed up so the numbers were no in any order. Natalia went thru them all never missing one. Nell then showed her some of the basic math one. She added them in her head and got each one right.

"Guys I think your kid is really really smart." Said Deeks.

"Ok Natalia lets show them your picture book now."

"Ok Aunt Nell I ready."

Once again Nell flipped to various pages. Natalia got them all right. When they got to the lion Natalia looked at them. "Lion Momma. Lion go rarw."

"That's right they do." Cassie looked at Callen. "I think Deeks is right."

"Guys I only showed her each thing once. She remembered them all."

"Aunt Nell says I smart."

"You sure are baby." Said Callen picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're very smart."

They took Natalia to eat at a restaurant on the beach. Afterwards they let her run in the sand. She found a shell and ran back to them.

"Momma, Pappa look."

"That's a sea shell."

"It's pretty." She showed it to her bunny. "Can I keep it?"

"Of course you can. Let's see if we can find anymore." Said Cassie. She went with her daughter and looked for more shells Callen pulled out a small camera and started taking pictures of them. He couldn't believe how his life had changed in only a few months.

Married and a little girl. Not something he ever expected. Natalia found another shell and held it up for him to see. He snapped a pic of her smiling holding the shell out to him. They found six more shells and a few pretty stones before calling it a night. They went home and Cassie gave Natalia her bath. The little girl couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as they tucked her into bed.

"Momma am I really smart like aunt Nell said?"

"Yes you are baby."

"I want to learn new stuff tomorrow."

"I'm sure Nell will have lots of new things for you to learn."

"I love you momma."

"I love you to baby."

Callen leaned in and gave her a kiss then they went into the living room. "Ok our kid is like super smart." Said Cassie.

"Yes she is." Callen looked thru the photos on the camera. "She is amazing."

"I'll get Nell to print these off tomorrow." Said Cassie leaning onto her husband.

Callen looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. "She looks like you with the blond hair."

"I don't care what she looks like as long as she's ours."

The next day went fast for the team as they raced to stop yet another bad guy from destroying the city. Nell spent the day working with Natalia on learning to put together sentences. They worked on easy ones then ones that were a bit harder. Nell had a five year old nephew and knew he didn't speak as clearly as Natalia did.

Granger came in after lunch with a bag from a local book store. "I bought them out on their kids' books." He said putting the bag down next to Nell. "I got the ones that are aimed for kids a bit older then her so she has a challenge."

Nell took the bag and pulled out a book. Natalia looked at it and Nell handed it to her. She opened it and started to read each line out loud. If she didn't know a word she would ask Nell.

The entire office had pretty much adopted Natalia as one of their own. Anyone who had a free minuet would stop and see her. Megan from wardrobe made her a princess costume and on a whim taught her a few French words. Natalia picked them up right away.

The rest of the week went basically the same way. By Friday Natalia was getting better and better with her English. She still struggled with some of it but the basic stuff she had figured out.

That Saturday they took Natalia to the zoo. Her favorite of course was the lion. Callen ran into a gift shop that was nearby and bought her a big stuffed lion toy. When Natalia saw it she got so excited. The rest of the day she walked around with bunny in one hand and Leo under her other arm.

They stopped at a local diner near the house for dinner. They were sitting there when Callen noticed Cassie's dad come in with a woman he didn't recognize.

"Cass your dad is here."

She turned around to look. Sure enough there was her dad. "No idea who he's with."

"Did you want to go say hi?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am." Natalia looked from her mother to her father a bit confused. She was seated with Callen and looked up to see someone watching her.

"Papa why that man look at me?"

"It's someone Mommy and I know that's all baby."

"Ok papa." She went back to coloring the placemat.

They finished their meal and got up to leave. They made it to the car when her dad caught up to them.

"Cassie do you have a minuet?"

"No I don't."

Callen was holding Natalia and noticed the way her dad looked at her.

"Who's the kid?"

"She's our daughter and I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Someone was stupid enough to give you a kid. It figures." Jack glared at Cassie.

"Cass come on lets go." Callen buckled Natalia into her car seat and got in the drives seat.

"Like I said stay away from my family." Cassie climbed into the car and they drove away.

Rick stood there watching them drive away.

"Did you have to be so mean to her?"

"It's for the best."

"I don't know Rick you should tell her the truth."

"She has her family now that's all that matters."


	7. Chapter 7

Viva Las Vegas

Authors notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep all the kind works coming. It makes me write and post faster.

Also this chapter has a tissue warning.

Cassie could not believe how much her life had changed. She had an amazing husband and daughter a job she loved and for the first time a real family. She was sitting in Deeks back yard watching her daughter play with Monty. The twins were in a play pen nearby trying to figure out how to get out to join in the fun. Kensi came out and handed her a glass of iced tea.

"Natalia is really doing good isn't she?" asked Kensi.

"She's amazing." Cassie took a sip of her drink and smiled at her daughter. "Michelle said she's gone thru six language videos this week. After she finished with the English ones she put in Spanish ones."

"Natalia is going to be speaking more languages then all of us put together soon." Kensi laughed. It had been six months now sense Callen and Cassie had adopted the little girl. In less than a month Natalia would start kindergarten. Hetty had pulled some strings and even paid for the little girl to go to one of the best and most exclusive prep schools in Los Angeles. The school had more security than most banks.

In the past six months Natalia had proven Nell correct about her IQ. It had tested in the high gifted range and the women who gave the exam figured in a few years it may even go higher as the little girl started school.

Kensi looked at her twins. They took after Deeks at the moment, always on the move and always trying to get into something. "I can't believe the twins are going to be a year old next week."

"Callen and I already have their gifts. Natalia had a blast getting to pick out presents for her baby cousins."

Natalia was currently running around the yard with Monty chasing her barking. She was giggling and ran up to Cassie.

"Momma Monty is trying to get me." Natalia climbed into Cassie's lap and giggled as Monty started to lick her feet. "Monty no that tickles."

Kensi laughed when Monty stopped and sat there waiting on his playmate to rejoin him. Natalia reached for her cup and took a drink. She then snuggled into Cassie's arms for a rest.

When Monty realized play time was over he went to lay by the twins. "Monty love to play with Natalia. I wonder how he's going to love it when the twins are really running after him?" said Cassie.

"Oh they get him now. Poor boy hid for two hours yesterday after they ganged up on him."

"Kensi we're home."

"They better have brought food." Said Kensi getting up to go see what her husband had brought home with him. Callen came out and took Kensi's seat.

"Hey Princess." Said Callen leaning over to give Natalia a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Papa."

Callen leaned in and kissed Cassie.

"You two have fun today?"

"Well we didn't get shot at and we're all in one piece so yeah it was a good day."

"Callen you went to a ball game why would you think you'd get shot at?"

"We went with Deeks." To Callen this answered the question. Deeks did seem to get shot at a lot.

Deeks came out just then with two pizza boxes. Kensi followed with plates and napkins. Kensi put the twins into their high chairs and gave them a cut up piece of pizza each. Natalia scooted off her mother and took her own seat on a booster. Deeks put a piece of pizza on a plate for her and she started into it.

As they ate Deeks and Callen told the girls about the game and how Sam had caught a foul ball.

"Well he really didn't catch it as much as it ended up falling into his beer." Said Callen.

"Yeah he was pretty mad that he lost he beer and ended up wearing a lot of it." Added Deeks.

"So what did you girls do today?" asked Callen.

"Well we ordered the birthday cakes and balloons." Said Kensi.

"I played with Monty and the twins." Added Natalia.

Callen was so proud of his daughter. She was almost the spitting image of Cassie. The same shade of blond hair and the same crooked grin. Callen wasn't sure if it was Nat imitating her mother or not. He constantly got comments about how much his little girl looked and acted like her mother. Only their closest friends knew she wasn't really theirs. Thanks to Hetty all the paper work was backstopped to make people think that she was theirs from birth and they had no plans on letting anyone think otherwise.

After lunch Natalia started to yawn so Callen figured it was time they went home. It was just then that Cassie's phone rang.

"Hey Hetty." Cassie was standing when she answered the phone but suddenly dropped into her chair. Callen put his hand on her arm and Kensi and Deeks stood there worried about what could have happened. "Ok I'll head over there right now."

"Cass what's wrong?"

"My dad is in the hospital. Hetty says he's not doing well. Apparently he has cancer and has been in the hospital for almost a month. She just found out."

"You guys go we'll watch Natalia." Said Deeks.

Callen and Cassie headed to the hospital. Once there they found her dads room. The same woman from the diner months ago was standing outside of it.

"Oh thank god you made it." She was crying and pulled Cassie into a hug. "He doesn't have much longer."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Cassie when she was let go.

"Your dad never told you did he?"

Cassie looked at Callen.

"Cassie I'm you mother."

"Excuse me?"

"I worked with your dad and we got very close. I was young and figured that it was better if I didn't raise you. Your father and his wife took you." The woman was really crying now. Callen had to admit Cassie was a younger version of this woman. It was very easy to see they were related.

"I guess that explains a lot." Said Cassie. The door to the room opened and the doctor came out.

"It will not be long now. You should say your good byes." He then walked away.

"You two go in. I'll stay out here."

"No I need you in there with me G. I can't do this alone."

They walked into the room. Rick gave them a look. "You told her didn't you?"

"Rick she should have known years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't want you taking care of me." Rick took a deep breath and coughed. "You needed your own life not one taking care of an old sick man." He looked at Cassie then at Callen.

"Take care of her."

"I promise I will never let anything happen to her."

"Hetty told me how she helped you get your little girl."

"I can't have children so Hetty made sure we could still have a family."

"I'm happy for you Cassie." Rick looked at Kate. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your mother sooner. No matter what I love you Cassie."

"It's ok we have each other now." Kate put her arm around Cassie.

"I love you too dad."

Rick smiled at them then took his last breath. Cassie couldn't help but cry. Kate broke down and started sobbing. Callen didn't really know what to do so he went into the hall to find someone.

He came back in to see his wife and her mother both crying. Half an hour later they were done filling out paperwork for the hospital and were standing outside. Cassie learned her mother's name was Kate Crenshaw. She had been 18 when she had Cassie. When Rick became sick he had called her. Kate had packed up and moved from New York to LA to be close to him and hopefully reconnect with her daughter.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance but I would love to be part of your family if you'll let me."

Cassie looked at her and pulled her mom into a hug. "You will always be part of our family."

"We have to pick up our daughter would you like to meet us at our house and meet her?" said Callen.

"I would love to. Right now I think that holding my granddaughter would really make me feel better."

Callen gave her their address and they headed out. They picked up Natalie and Cassie quickly told Kensi and Deeks what had happened. She promised that Monday she would fill them in on everything.

Once they were home Cassie sat Natalia down on the couch to talk to her. "Baby you're going to have a visitor very soon."

"Who momma?"

"Your grandmother."

"Grandma Hetty is coming over?"

"No baby your Grandma Kate. She's my momma."

"Where has she been?" asked Nat.

"She had to go away and momma just found her."

"Is she going to go away again?"

"No baby she's here to stay."

"Ok."

Natalia took everything in stride. Twenty minutes later Kate was at their door. Callen let her in. She held a box in her hands and a stuffed bear.

"Hello Natalia."

"Hi Grandma." Natalia ran up to her and threw herself at the older woman.

"Oh my what a big girl you are." Kate picked her up after handing the box to Callen. "This is for you."

"Thank you Grandma." Nat hugged both her grandmother and her new bear.

They all took a seat in the living room and settled down.

"Callen can you please give Cassie that box." Callen handed it over. "Those are the only pictures I have of you. Also your real birth certificate." Cassie pulled out an old photo of Kate holding a day old Cassie. There were a few other photos up to about the age of five. "Your dad stopped sending them after a while. Part of the deal was that I didn't contact you."

"I wish he would have told me."

"So do I." Kate snuggled Nat and gave the little girl a kiss. "It took the old grouch dying for us to find each other."

They spent the rest of the evening beginning to catch up. Callen took Natalia and gave her a bath so the women could talk.

"I like your husband."

"Yeah he's a keeper."

"So there's no way you can have a baby of your own?"

"Not unless the doctors were completely wrong. We can always adopt again."

"But you want to give Callen a child of his own?"

"It would be nice."

"What if I donated my eggs? The baby would have your dna then."

"Mom I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not. You want a baby I can help you have one." Cassie was shocked.

"I'll have to talk to Callen about it."

"About what?"

"I offered to donate my eggs so you two can have your own baby."

Callen looked at his mother in law in shock. Then he looked at Cassie.

"Ok I'm not really sure what to say."

"Think about it. You don't have to answer me right away." Kate took her daughters hand. "If I can help you have a baby of your own then I want to do this."

Soon Kate left and Callen and Cassie were left alone. "I can't believe she made us that offer." Said Cassie.

"Is that something you want?" asked Callen. He was happy with just Nat but he also would love to create a life with Cassie that was all theirs.

Cassie smiled at him then climbed onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I would love to give you a son."

Callen smiled at her. "Ok guess we're going to try for a baby."

That Monday while the team was at work Hetty received a phone call. Once they came back she told Callen and Cassie they needed to head over to the boat shed to meet with an attorney. Deeks offered to go to sense he understood the law better than they did.

When they walked in Granger was sitting there with an older man. "Callen, Cassie this is Mr. Walkins he was your fathers attorney."

"I'm sorry about your loss Mrs. Callen."

"Thank you. If I may ask what is this all about?"

"Your father left instructions that after his death you were to receive this." He handed her an envelope.

Cassie opened it and almost fell over. Inside was a check for 4 million dollars.

"Wow." Said Deeks looking over her shoulder at the check.

"How? My did not have this kind of cash."

"He put money aside from the time of your birth, invested it and after selling his bonds office this was what he ended up with."

Cassie looked at Callen.

"He wanted to make sure that you would be taken care of. That your children would be able to go to the best schools."

Cassie moved and sat down. With everything that had happened in a few days Granger was afraid she was going to pass out.

"Again I'm sorry for your loss." The attorney left and Cassie never noticed. She just kept looking at the check.

"Is this for real?"

"I had it verified the money is real." Said Granger. "Hetty will set up an account for it under an alias so it can't be traced back to you."

"That's a good idea. We should set up a trust for Natalia with some of it. That way if something should happen to us she'll have the money."

"I can do that for you." Said Deeks. He and Kensi were already down as who would get custody of Natalia if anything happened to Callen and Cassie on the job. Just as they were the ones who would raise the twins if something happened to them.

Cassie nodded and not knowing what to do handed the check to Granger. He headed back to the Mission so Hetty could do what she needed to with the money.

"Your dad really had a lot of secretes." Said Callen.

"We spend our days living lies but my dad was better at it then all of us together." Said Cassie.

Callen pulled her to her feet and they headed back to the Mission. Cassie was quiet and the guys just left her be. There would be time later to deal with it all.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Callen stood in OPS after hours. Everyone else had gone home and he was waiting. Granger came walking in with a folder.

"Here is everything I could find on her."

Callen opened the file on Kate Crenshaw. He learned she was a CIA analyst and had retired in the last year. She had met Cassie's father when she was an intern in DC. After she had Cassie she transferred to the New York field office where she worked until her early retirement. There were no red flags on her. Nothing that said she was a danger to his family.

"Even Hetty didn't know about any of this." Said Granger. "Rick hid it all well."

"I still don't like it." Callen put the folder down. "Cassie wants her mom in her life but I don't know if it's for the best."

"I'm still wondering if she had a choice in giving up Cassie." Said Granger.

"I don't know. All she will say is it was for the best." Callen leaned against the table in the center of OPS and shook his head. "The funeral is tomorrow, I just hope we can move on from there with out to much drama."

Callen headed home to his family and Granger put the file somewhere safe.

The next day the entire team was there for Rick funeral. There were a few people Cassie didn't know. Natalia and the twins had been left with Kensi's mom for the day.

Cassie spent the entire time leaning on Callen not really paying attention to what was going on. Granger stood with Sam behind them and watched Kate. She sat next to Cassie and had a dazed look on her face. By the time the whole thing was over Callen just wanted to take his wife home.

"We'll keep Natalia for the day. You two just go get some rest." Said Kensi.

Callen nodded and started to lead his wife to the car. Once she was seated and the door was shut Callen turned around to find her mom standing there.

"She's drained. I just want to take her home and have some time alone with her."

"I understand. Have her call me when she feels up to it. There is still so much I need to tell her."

Callen nodded and drove Cassie home.

They had only been home a few minutes when Cassie bolted for the bathroom. When she came out she was pale and didn't look good.

"You ok?"

"Probably just the flu. Haven't felt well all day."

"Go lay down and I'll make you some tea."

Cassie slept most of the day. Kensi and Deeks called and said they would keep Natalia overnight so she could rest. Hetty said if she wasn't feeling better tomorrow she should stay home.

The next morning Cassie seemed better. Although she was still sick in the morning it got better as the day went on. The rest of the week went the same way. By Saturday Cassie just wanted to sleep but couldn't as it was the twins party.

She was in the kitchen with Kensi getting things ready when she suddenly got very sick to her stomach and ran for the bathroom. Kensi was waiting on her when she came out with a little white box.

"I know what your doctor said but your acting just like I did when I came home from Vegas."

Cassie looked at the test and slowly took it.

"Just take it."

Ten minutes later Kensi heard a "Holy Hell." Come out of the bathroom. Deeks looked at her funny.

"Cassie's pregnant."

"What? How?"

"Deeks seriously you haven't figured out how a woman gets pregnant yet?" Kensi laughed and kissed him.

"Well yeah I know but still I didn't think she could."

Just then Cassie came into the kitchen and looked at her friends. The both smiled at her.

"Callen is out back with the kids you should tell him." Said Deeks.

As soon as he saw his wife Callen knew something was up. She walked up to him and he handed Natalia over to Sam.

"What?"

She held up the positive test. "I guess the doctor was wrong."

It took Callen a few minutes to process what he was looking at.

"G is that what I think it is?" asked Sam. By now everyone had gone quiet and was watching them.

Callen wrapped his arms around her and kissed Cassie.

"Uncle Sam what's going on?" asked Natalia.

"Looks like you're going to be a big sister." Said Sam.

Natalia giggled and hugged her bunny.

After all the excitement was over Callen went into over protective husband mode. He refused to let Cassie do anything.

"G seriously I'm fine."

"Sit there and don't move."

"Of for the love of… G I'm pregnant not dying."

Callen smiled and got her a plate of food. Healthy food. Ugh! She wanted cake not a salad.

The twins were soon placed at the table with two small cakes in front of them. The large cake was well out of their reach. It took less than a minute for them to be covered in cake. Kensi leaned over to Deeks.

"You're the one giving them their baths tonight." This stopped Deeks laughter and he groaned.

Finally Callen let Cassie have some cake. Sam looked at Michelle. "She is going to kill him if he keeps this up."

Before they headed home Kensi gave Cassie her doctor's number. "She's great you'll love her."

"I'll call Monday morning."

"Mrs. Callen you are officially on desk duty." Said Hetty.

"Hetty."

"No complaining. I will not deal with Mr. Callen complaining that you are out in the field for the next eight months."

Callen grinned and got a look from Cassie.

Once they got home Callen put Natalia to bed and found Cassie sitting on their bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe it." She was holding the test in her hand.

"Well you did say you wanted to give me a son."

Cassie smiled. "Yes I did."

That Monday Cassie made an appointment with Kensi's doctor. She fit her in that afternoon.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Callen let's take a look here and see how far along you are." The doctor moved the probe around and smiled. "Here it is." She pointed to a small blob on the screen. "It looks like you're just around a month and a half."

"I've only been sick about a week."

"It said in your chart you've been under a lot of stress that could have masked your symptoms. But it isn't uncommon not to get ill right off."

Callen stared at the screen. The doctor printed out several copies of the scan and told Cassie to make another appointment in a month.

"G are you ok?"

"We are really having a baby."

"Yes we are." Cassie leaned on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

End of chapter notes: I will most likely end this story after a few more chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie was four months along now. She was amazed at the small baby bump and couldn't stop smiling. Callen had gone out and bought every single baby book he could find. Natalia kept running around asking when the new baby was coming.

Kate was spending more time with Cassie but Callen always made sure he was there too. He still didn't trust her and wasn't about to let anyone hurt his family.

"Ugh!" Callen stuck his head in the bedroom. Cassie was getting dressed for work and couldn't get her jeans buttoned.

"You ok babe?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Maybe you need to pull out that pair with the stretchy waist your mom got you." Callen ducked as a shoe came flying at his head. "I'm just saying the kid needs the room to breathe."

"Yeah why don't you just go ahead and call me fat."

"Cass you're not fat your pregnant. Not to mention beautiful."

"I hate you right now."

"No you don't. You love me."

Cassie came out with wearing her pregnancy jeans. They looked totally normal except for the black band of elastic at the top. Callen was ready to duck again as she walked past him.

"Nat baby time to go to school."

"Ok Momma I'm ready."

Natalia was waiting by the door with her bag ready to leave for the day. Callen got her into her booster seat and then put his and Cassie's bags in the back of the car. Cassie got in the passenger seat and leaned back.

"We get to watch a movie in class today." Said Natalia.

"That sounds like fun." Said Callen.

"Momma are you ok?"

"Yes baby I'm fine."

"Momma is just a bit upset her jeans don't fit anymore." Added Callen. He got a light punch to the arm for it.

"The baby is getting bigger?" asked Natalia.

"Yes baby it is."

"Ok." Natalia bounced her bunny around in the back seat and sang a little song as they drove.

Once she was dropped off Callen drove them to work. Cassie was now working in OPS sense Callen and Hetty refused to let her out on any case. Eric and Nell didn't mind and Cassie was a natural at the computer stuff so it all worked out. Callen was hoping she would stay in OPS after the baby was born.

"New jeans Cass?" asked Deeks. For a guy he always seemed to know when either Kensi or Cassie bought new jeans.

"Shut up Deeks." Cassie put her things down and headed for the bathroom.

"Let me guess the dreaded pregnancy jeans?"

"Yep."

"Man it gets worse from here. Believe me. Wait till she can't see her feet."

Callen groaned. Cassie was usually a very even tempered person. Now that her hormones were out of whack she was well as Callen put it a loose cannon. Of course he would never let her know he called her that.

Cassie looked in the mirror. She hated that she was mean to Callen this morning and to Deeks.

"Hey." Said Kensi coming in to fix her hair.

"Oh just hormones running ramped today."

"I drove Deeks crazy when I was carrying the twins. He had more bruises than the time he went up against Sam at that MMA gym."

"Well today I tossed a shoe at him and punched him in the arm because I couldn't fit into my jeans."

"Wait till you can't see your feet." Kensi giggled. "Just remember your carrying a life inside you. One you shouldn't even have had."

"Yeah I know." Cassie put her hand on her belly and smiled. "I really hope it's a boy."

"What does Callen want?"

"He doesn't care as long as the baby is healthy. We get another scan on Friday."

"With luck you can find out the sex then."

"I hope so. I really want to start planning a nursery."

They walked out to find the guys playing a game of waste paper ball. Cassie leaned in and gave Callen a kiss.

"Sorry I snapped at you Deeks."

"That's ok. Did you want donuts, cause I can run out and get some?"

"You have him trained well Kensi."

Kensi laughed. Deeks smiled and grabbed his keys to go get donuts.

"Mr. Callen I hope that is really waste paper this time." Callen cringed. Hetty walked over to Sam's desk and picked up the pack of copy paper there and carried it to her desk. Cassie and Kensi laughed and went their separate ways.

That Friday Cassie laid on the exam table. Callen was next to her holding her hand.

"Good morning you two." The doctor sat down and started the exam. "So Cassie any problems or concerns?"

"Other than not fitting into my jeans now I'm doing good."

"Any cravings?"

"Not really."

"Ok well everything looks good. Let's take a look at the baby." The doctor lifted her top and put some jelly onto it. She moved the wand and was soon pointing out the hands and feet.

"Ok do we want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Said both Callen and Cassie at the same time.

"Alright then." She moved the wand again and smiled. "Looks like we have a little boy."

"Yes." Said Cassie. Callen kissed her and leaned over her to get a better look.

"I also re-ran some of the tests your other doctor did. I can't find any reason why you can't have more children."

"Ok but she said I didn't have any eggs left."

"Well either she didn't know what she was doing or someone mixed up your results."

She printed out several copies of the scan and had them make another appointment in a month. "Once the baby is here we can run more tests just to make sure."

Callen thanked the doctor and took Cassie to lunch before they headed back to the mission.

"Well you're getting the boy you waned." Said Callen.

"Don't tell me you really wanted another girl?"

"I'm happy with any child we have." Callen smiled at her. "Ok I'm thrilled I'm going to have a son."

"I knew it."

As soon as they walked into the Mission everyone was on them. "Well what is it?" asked Nell.

"You're running a book on this?" asked Cassie.

"Of course I am." Said Nell.

Callen held out the scan. "It's a boy."

Nell screamed and hugged them both. Sam slapped Callen on the back and told him good going. Kensi handed Cassie a small bag.

"I had a feeling." Inside was a pair of little blue booties and a small blue hat.

Cassie felt the tears start and hugged Kensi. "Thank you."

That night Kensi went into the spare room they used for storage and started pulling out baby stuff.

"Kensi what are you doing?"

"Pulling out all the stuff we never used for Cassie. Everyone got us so much the twins never wore half of it." Deeks noticed two totes full of stuff that still had the tags on. One had boy stuff the other girl.

"It's a shame to let this all go to waste." Said Deeks.

"My mom just kept buying more and more." Kensi laughed. "I'm glad someone will get to use this stuff."

"What if we have more kids?"

"Then we will buy new stuff. But right now I don't plan on having any more kids. The twins are enough for now."

"Ok. I'm good with just the twins. For now."

Kensi laughed at him and told him to take the box out to the car. She looked at a photo on the wall of her Deeks and the twins that was taken on their birthday. She loved her family. Maybe they could adopt some day to add to it.

Back at Callen's house.

Callen came walking in with two gallons of paint. "I had this in the garage." Cassie laughed at the color.

"Blue huh." She hugged her husband. "I think you were wishing for a son all along."

"Ok maybe."

Cassie watched as Callen headed to the nursery to start painting. Natalia was on the couch watching the tv. She put her hand over her belly bump and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. I've had lots of request about what the baby name will be. Honestly I have no idea. So I've decided to let you help me decide. Send me a PM with your ideas. Don't leave them in a review send me a PM.

This chapter will deal with bullying and the impact it can cause.

Cassie and Callen pulled up in front of the school to pick up Natalia. She was standing out front with her teacher and from the car they could see she was upset. When she saw her parents she bolted down the steps and over to the car. Cassie pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't like it here anymore."

"Nat baby what happened?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Callen I'm afraid a few of the other students have been making fun of Natalia because of her accent."

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Callen. Cassie got Natalia into her booster seat and handed her the tablet to play with.

"It has been dealt with. Our school has a no bullying policy."

"She's in kindergarten do kids that young really bully?" asked Cassie.

"I'm afraid so."

Callen looked back at Nat she was playing a game on her tablet but was still upset.

"If there are any more problems I will let you know."

Cassie turned to Callen. "Maybe we should home school her for a few years."

"I don't think you will have to go that far. Natalia's English is getting better every day. I don't think it will be long before her accent lessens."

Cassie didn't really like this but at the moment they didn't have much of a choice. They had to trust the school to deal with things.

"We have a culture day next month. Perhaps Natalia would like to participate she could educate the other children about Romania."

"That could be fun." Said Callen.

They agreed to talk to Natalia about it. On the way home Callen asked Natalia if she wanted to have dinner out.

"I don't care Papa."

"How about the shack? She loves their fish nuggets." Callen smiled a night out would cheer her up.

Once they were seated the waitress came over. Callen and Cassie both ordered a beer. Natalia refused to talk. The waitress knew them so she asked Natalia if she wanted juice like usual and the little girl nodded.

"Natalia there is nothing wrong with how you speak."

"They said I'm not American cause I wasn't born here."

"That's true that you weren't born here but you are American now because we adopted you."

Callen looked at his little girl. "You know what Princess I wasn't born here either."

Natalia looked up at her father. "Where were you born?"

"I don't know. It was either Russia or Romania. I may never know." Callen smiled at her. "My father was Russian and my mother was Romanian and American."

Natalia looked like she was thinking hard about what Callen said. "Did you talk funny too?"

"I don't remember. I was younger than you when I came here."

"Papa will I always talk funny?'

"Princess you talk just fine. You may always have an accent but that's not a bad thing."

"Will my baby brother talk funny?"

"No baby but he'll have to learn to talk. You'll be able to help him learn."

Natalia liked this idea. Callen got a funny look on his face.

"What?" asked Cassie.

"My sister Amy used to call me baby brother."

"And now Natalia can call her brother that too." Cassie put her hand over Callen's. As they ate they talked to Natalia about the culture day. She was excited to do something for it.

"You can tell them how your family is from Romania and tell them lots of fun stuff about the country." Said Cassie.

"Are you and Papa going to come?"

"Of course we will."

"Ok. Can Grandma Hetty come too?"

"We'll have to ask her but I bet she'd love to come."

By the time they got home Natalia was all excited about what she could do at school. Once she was settled in bed Callen and Cassie crashed on the couch. They were both used to being treated badly as children. It was something they didn't want for their children.

Cassie rubbed her belly bump and Callen couldn't help but get turned on. He lifted her shirt and leaned over to place kisses across her skin. Cassie laughed at him. "Should I be worried that the fact that I'm pregnant gets you so worked up?" Callen laughed at her and picked her up.

"I can't help it." He carried her to bed and put her down next to it. "Knowing your carrying my child is the sexiest thing ever."

"Just wait till I get fat, you may not be saying I'm sexy then."

"Actually I think that it will only get stronger." Callen pulled her top off and kissed his way to her belly. "You're so beautiful." He kept telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her as he made love to her.

The next day Natalia put on a brave face and climbed out of the car and headed into school. Callen and Cassie watched her go up the steps and into the building. She had her head held high and walked right past two little girls who were laughing at her.

"At some point we are going to have to teach her to fight." Said Callen.

"Callen she's five I don't think she needs to kick anyone's ass just yet."

"No but at some point I want her knowing how to protect herself."

"Ok how about we enroll her in karate."

"That would be good. I'd rather her doing that then dance."

"You just want her to take after me and become an agent when she grows up."

"Hey I want all our kids growing up and becoming agents." Callen laughed.

"You do realize your little girl is smarter than both of us put together. She could become a doctor or a scientist."

"Cass she's surrounded by NCIS, NYPD, CIA and a Navy Seal do you really think she's going to pick a career that isn't involved with the government."

"Good point." Cassie smiled at her husband. "Look how hard I tried not to get involved. That went right out the window as soon as I started hanging out with your team."

"Hey you could have stayed a bounty hunter. But I am glad you are NCIS now."

"Yeah now you can keep an eye on me at all times."

"Babe your carrying my child of course I'm going to know where you are at all times."

Cassie shrugged and shook her head at him. She didn't expect anything else. She already knew there was a tracker in her car and one in her go bag. She was sure Eric had tabs on her cell phone at all times too.

She didn't expect anything less. There were people out there that would use her and their children in a heartbeat to hurt or destroy Callen. Cassie knew it was all for her protection so she didn't question it.

When they got to work they saw a tote sitting by their desks. "What's with the box?" asked Callen.

"Baby stuff." Said Kensi. "My mom wouldn't stop buying and half of it never got used."

"Thanks Kensi." Cassie started going thru the box. She pulled out a small blue sleeper and showed it to Callen. He grinned and picked up a pair of little booties. He couldn't wait till his son was here and they could dress him in all of this.

Cassie had to pull out each item and look at it. The others watched as she got more excited with each item. Now that the nursery was painted they could start buying a crib and other things they would need.

As Cassie went thru the box Callen went to talk to Hetty. He told her about Natalia getting bullied at school and about her being involved in the schools nationality day. Hetty was thrilled to go and offered to help Natalia make some traditional Romanian sweets.

Callen then got Eric to start looking into Karate schools for Natalia. Callen knew that the older she got that her aunts and uncles would see that she learned to fight in many different styles. Kensi was already talking about firearms training for Natalia when she got a bit older.

He knew this would be a necessity for his children. Just as Deeks and Kensi knew the twins would need the same training. They had to be able to protect themselves if someone tried to take or hurt one of them.

Callen stood and looked over the railing at his wife. He felt Sam come up next to him. "So you still mad about me setting you up with her?'

Callen laughed. "Best move you ever made."

"Yeah I know." Sam looked back down at their family. "Just keep in mind that Sam makes a great name."

"We haven't even started talking names. And Hetty already said she likes Henry." Sam laughed at this.

Callen left Sam and went to talk to Nell. She agreed to help Natalia with her project and went to find photos on line of important and fun things from Romania.

When Eric blew his whistle at everyone Callen knew that everything else would need to be on hold until later. A case took precedence over personal life. Everyone gathered in OPS including Cassie to see what Eric had for them. She may not be able to go out into the field but she would make herself useful in OPS helping Eric and Nell out.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: Ok a bit of a jump here in time frame.

Cassie had never felt so tired. She was huge and tired. Callen told her daily she was beautiful but she knew he was biased. She couldn't see her feet any longer, her back hurt and she couldn't sleep. On top of that Callen was on an undercover operation and she had no idea where he was or when he'd be back.

Natalia was a big help. He put the wash into the dryer as Cassie handed it to her and got it out again when it was dry. She got her a bottle of water from the fridge and she would read to her baby brother each night. Cassie laughed when she would do this because the baby would kick each time.

The week Callen had gone undercover Cassie had asked her mom to come stay with them. She was disappointed when her mom said she was going back to New York to visit a friend. But at that point neither knew that what was supposed to be a short operation would last a month.

So here was Cassie at eight going on nine months pregnant and no husband. Michele had stepped in and started taking Natalia to school and picking her up for Cassie. Nell made sure their shopping was done so they had food. Hetty had told Cassie not to come into work till after the baby was born. Cassie figured Hetty didn't want her to worry if she heard something about Callen.

Too late she was already scared to death. What if he missed the birth, or worse didn't come back at all. Kensi and Deeks came over a few times a week but neither said much.

It was a Tuesday morning when Cassie started to feel weird. When Michele came to pick up Natalia she asked her if she could take Natalia after school. Michele asked if she was ok and Cassie just said she was super tired and needed a night to herself. Natalia was thrilled to spend the night with her aunt Michele.

By noon Cassie knew something wasn't right. She called the mission and got Nell.

"Nell I need a favor."

"Ok what's up?"

"I need someone to come take me to the hospital."

"OMG! Is the baby coming?"

"I don't know but something isn't right."

"Ok I'll tell Hetty. I think Kensi and Deeks are out so it might be faster for them to get to you."

"Ok please tell them to hurry."

Nell ran to Hetty.

"Cassie thinks there is something wrong. She needs someone to take her to the hospital."

"Oh Dear." Hetty looked at Granger. "Call Mr. Deeks. Tell him he needs to be ready to pull Mr. Callen out if necessary."

"Who is going to get her? She sounded so scared."

"I'll go. This operation is almost over and Deeks and Blye need to be there for the others."

Nell ran back upstairs to contact Deeks. This could not happen at a worse time. She was shaking when she made the call.

"Ok Nell. We'll be waiting on your call." Deeks hung up and filled Kensi in. They were parked down the street from a ware house where Sam and Callen were hopefully ending the operation that had ended up taking them a month.

Deeks reached over and took Kensi's hand. "They will both be ok."

"I hope so."

Cassie stood looking out the front window. She saw Granger pull up and grabbed her bag. She was out the door before he got out of the car.

"How are you?"

"Well my water broke about ten minutes ago."

"Aren't you due next month?" Granger looked at her. Cassie was holding her stomach and screwing her eyes closed with the contraction.

"Three weeks or so. Looks like this kid want's out now."

"Well try and hold it in until we get to the hospital, I just had the car detailed."

Cassie shoot Granger a dirty look and groaned. "Yeah I'll try but not promising anything."

They made it to the hospital before she had the baby. They rushed Cassie into the labor room and Granger was left to fill out paperwork. He had to call Nell for most of the information.

When he finally made it into the room they had Cassie on a monitor. "They said it will be a while yet." She noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "You can leave you don't have to stay."

"Can I call anyone else?"

"Not unless you can get me my husband." Cassie felt another contraction hit. "I am so not doing this again." She laughed a bit. "Michele Hanna has Natalia. You could call her and let her know she may have her for a few days."

"Ok I'll call her and Hetty and fill them in." He sat down in the chair by the window and made his calls. He may not want to be there but he didn't have the heart to just leave her there alone.

Hetty made the decision to pull Callen. She called Deeks herself and told them to get him out. Deeks and Kensi made their way to the building guns drawn. They were ten feet away when the building blew.

"Oh shit." Yelled Deeks as he picked himself up off the ground. Kensi had made it behind a truck and was fine. She was already on the phone with Fire and rescue. Deeks called Nell.

"What do you mean the building blew up?" yelled a normally calm Nell. Eric jumped. He nearly fell down the stairs trying to get Hetty.

Nell pulled up all the camera's from that area looking for some sign that they had made it out in time.

Deeks and Kensi circled the building. Nothing. Neither wanted to be the one to tell Cassie Callen was gone. Fire came and put the building out. A quick search showed four bodies, all burned too badly to identify. They finally headed back to OPS. Everyone in the office was quiet. No one knew what to say or to do. Hetty was on the phone with someone at ATF sense it was a joint operation.

"How's Cassie doing?" asked Kensi.

"She is scared. Granger is still with her. The last call said she was only at five centimeters so it will be a long time yet."

"I wouldn't tell her till after the birth." Added Deeks.

"I agree Mr. Deeks."

It was the next morning and Cassie was almost ready. The doctor told her she had one more centimeter to go. All Granger would tell her is the operation was almost over and all hands were needed. She did find it strange that he stayed.

No one had left work that night. They slept in shifts on the couch while the others worked to figure out what happened. It was close to eight am when they head the heavy doors open and slam shut. Then voices could be heard. Nell screamed and ran at the men walking in.

She nearly knocked Callen over. Then let him go and punched him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Ok Nell calm down." Sam said. He then noticed all the tears. "What did we miss?"

"The building blew up. We thought you were both dead." Said Kensi.

The boys shared a look. "Does Cassie know?" asked Callen.

"Your wife is currently getting ready to deliver your son. She is with Assistant Director Granger."

"What why didn't anyone come get me?"

"That's what we were doing when the place blew." Said Deeks.

Callen nearly ran out of the building with Sam behind him. Hetty let them go. They would figure out what happened later. She did call Granger and give him a heads up.

"Well looks like Callen is on his way."

"Great then I can tell him if he ever touches me again I'll shoot him." Granger tried not to laugh. He waited until Callen fell into the room, (yes fell. He almost missed the door slid on the tile and face planted inside the door.)

"Ok looks like your set." Granger stepped over his lead agent and made a bee line for the exit. Sam just stood there laughing and taking photos. He was so glad he decided to video tape the reunion.

"Well it's about time you got here."

Callen leaned down and kissed his wife. He put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry babe."

The doctor came in and told them it was time. Sam went out into the hall to wait and sent Nell the video of Callen falling on his face. He then called his wife to check on her and found out that she had Natalia.

"Ok Cassie you can do this."

"Oh shut up Callen."

The doctor and nurse tied not to laugh. They had heard it all over the years.

"Just remember it will be all worth it when you hold him."

Cassie had a contraction and started to swear in Romani. Callen cringed.

"Ok Cassie we are going to push now."

Half an hour later a little bundle of blue was placed in Cassie's arms. "I am not doing that again ever."

Callen shook his head and smiled. Their son looked up at them with big blue eyes just like his fathers.

"You know we still need a name." said Callen.

"I was thinking Alexei. We can call him Alex for short."

"I like that." Callen put his hand out and Alexei grabbed his finger. "How about Sam for his middle name sense he is the one who introduced us."

"Ok Alexei Samuel Callen."

Callen took a good photo of his son and sent it to Nell. Sam had gone to get Natalia and bring her to meet her brother. When she got there she peeked around the door frame at them.

"Hey baby come meet your brother." Said Cassie.

Natalia let Callen pick her up and put her on the bed. She snuggled down next to Cassie and touched her brothers hand.

"Hello baby brother."

Soon everyone else showed up. Hetty led the way in the room holding onto a teddy bear.

Callen waited until Hetty was seated then handed the baby to her. "Oh my what a beautiful baby."

"You two ever pick a name?" asked Sam.

"Yes we did." Callen took the baby and handed him to Sam. "Sam meet your god son Alexei Samuel."

"Hey there little man." Alexei looked up at him with wide eyes. Everyone had to hold him and soon Alexei was asleep from all the attention.

"So did you tell her yet?" asked Deeks.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone left Callen to tell his wife he almost got blown up. Ok so they were nowhere near the building at the time but Callen figured Nell would be having nightmares for a while about this one.

If she wasn't so tired she'd have yelled at him. At the moment Cassie was just happy that Callen had made it home for the birth. Tomorrow she would deal with the information that they had kept from her.

Cassie looked over to where Callen was sitting holding their son. Natalia was still snugged against her asleep. Ok so maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to have another baby someday. Cassie closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes. Sorry this took so long. I was at a loss of where I wanted it to go. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was a month later and both Callen and Cassie were getting used to having an infant in the house. Alex took after his dad and didn't like to sleep. At one point Callen sent Cassie to spend the afternoon at Kensi's to sleep without being disturbed.

Natalia was so in love with her little brother. Callen found it funny that she never called him by his name only baby brother. Just like his own sister. He also had to laugh when he commented that they could have sex again in two weeks. Cassie gave him a dirty look and told him to go screw himself.

Sam told him to give her time. Callen hoped so he missed being with his wife. Hetty spent a lot of time at the house spoiling both children. Natalia loved her grandmother and would hang on every word when Hetty would tell her stories.

Kensi and Deeks came over with the twins a lot too. They had gotten so big and loved to play with Natalia. Deeks laughed at her when she acted like a little mother to the twins.

One night Callen woke up to find Cassie missing. He found her in the nursery holding their son.

"I still can't believe he's really ours."

Alex yawned up at her and settled back down closing his eyes.

"He's so perfect." Said Callen.

"I think he's going to keep his blue eyes."

"His hair is the same as mine when I was a boy." Callen stroked his son's head. "I can't believe how much I love his." Callen leaned over and kissed his wife. "You sure you don't want to try for another one?"

"This little one was a lucky chance." Cassie put the baby back in his crib to sleep. "There's no telling if I can have anymore or not. The doctor was wrong the last time."

"We'll talk to Hetty see if she can find us the best doctor in LA. If we can't have another of our own we can adopt again."

"Hetty already talked to me about adopting again. I think she has another child in mind."

Callen shook his head. Hetty always had her hand in everything that went on around the team.

"Ok well I guess we just wait and see."

The months went by fast for the new family. Alex grew and before they knew it he was crawling. Natalia just loved this. She would lay on the floor with him and giggle as he crawled over to her a huge smile on his face. By the time he was walking Alex was into everything.

Callen and Cassie were now keeping everything up away from their son. No matter what it was it went in his mouth. They often heard Natalia saying, "No little brother that is not food."

It was no surprise that Alex's first word was Dada. He loved Callen and always wanted to be with his daddy. His second word was Mama then No. He loved the word no.

For his first birthday Deeks got Alex a puppy. Callen and Cassie could have killed him for that. Turned out Monty had met a pretty little poodle down the street and well now had four Monty juniors running around. Natalia didn't know what to do with the puppy. She loved playing with Monty but the tiny dog seemed to baffle her.

Alex loved him and kept yelling puppy. Turns out that Deeks had talked Eric into taking one of the puppies too. One went to another agent at the mission and Deeks and Kensi kept the little girl of the litter and named her Fern.

Alex was almost a year and a half when Hetty showed up at their door late one night. Cassie opened the door and almost fell over. Hetty stood there with a wrapped bundle in her arms.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Hetty." Callen walked in and almost dropped his beer.

"Hetty what did you do?"

"I brought you your daughter."

"Hetty our daughter is asleep." Callen was totally lost.

"This is Clara." Hetty handed Cassie the baby. "I had to give her a name for her documents. I hope you don't mind I used your mother's name."

Clara looked up at Cassie and gave a tiny smile.

"Hetty how old is she?"

"A week. She is Romani and would have been killed if I hadn't arranged to bring her here."

Hetty sat down and told them the story. The baby's father had been an agent in deep cover. Her mother a local girl. When her parents found out she was with child they banished her. The father contacted Hetty to get his child out. The next day he was dead as was the baby's mother his cover blown.

"So she's just like me then." Said Callen quietly taking the baby from his wife's arms.

"Yes. Her father wanted her to go to someone who would understand and be able to tell her of her family when the time came." Hetty pulled out paperwork. "Everything is here her birth certificate has you both listed as her parents."

Just then Natalia came walking out. "Momma I heard Grandma."

"Natalia come meet your new baby sister." Callen said sitting down on the couch to show her.

"Did Grandma bring her like she did me?"

"Yes baby she did."

Natalia smiled at her baby sister and then down at her bunny. She lifted the bunny and put it on the baby.

"She can have my bunny so she will not be scared."

Clara looked up at Callen and showed him her big blue eyes. Cassie and Hetty watched as he fell in love with is new baby.

"Well I'm glad this is working out so well." Said Hetty smiling.

"Hetty how long did you have this planned?" asked Cassie.

"Her father contacted me when he found out he was going to be a father. He wanted me to get them all out when the time came but that couldn't be. This was plan B."

"Well I guess we need to buy baby stuff again." Said Cassie. "I'll call Kensi in the morning and see if she can lend us some stuff."

Hetty left soon after and Cassie put Natalia back to bed. She joined Callen on the couch to watch their new daughter sleep.

"I told you Hetty had something up her sleeve."

"Yes you did." Callen handed Clara over to Cassie. "Are you ok with this?"

"Callen look at her, do you really think I'd say no?"

"Well Natalia and Alex are keeping us busy not to mention work."

"I'm not giving her up." Callen knew his wife was just as in love with this little one as he was.

Once the rest of the team found out they were shocked then happy. Kensi and Deeks brought them lots of stuff as did everyone else. As soon as they saw her everyone was totally in love with Clara.

At the party for Clara Kensi and Deeks were excited to let everyone know they were expecting again. And to think that all this started with a trip to Vegas.

The end. For now.


End file.
